An Accident with Ophis
by PervyGaijin
Summary: The Jet Black Dragon God of Infinity Ophis...gets drunk and gets a little wild. SMUT WILL ENSUE! RATED M ONESHOT! ISSEIXOPHIS


**Heyo! It's your main man, PervyGaijin. I'm coming at you with a humor fused SMUT piece. I noticed there are basically no IsseiXOphis lemon one-shots… Sooo here ya go!  
**

* * *

 **An Accident with Ophis  
**

* * *

 **[[Issei's Perspective]]**

Hey there, it's with Breast Dragon Emperor, Hyoudou Issei here and it looks like we have a little situation going on. Currently, below me under the table of the dining room with Kuroka eating tuna sandwich... is Ophis. Ophis, usually isn't the trouble maker I thought, until the accident happened. A few days ago, while I was completely unaware reading my new porno magazine.. Ophis happened to find my dad's special sake.. This isn't your normal everyday variety sake, no no. This nasty little thing is called Habu Sake, which had the venomous dead body of a snake that has been fermenting in it. It's some pretty powerful shit..that he gave me on my 17th birthday. It's pretty bad stuff, in the end, I barely remembered what happened. So, Ophis had drank my dad's extremely powerful sake. You would think since Ophis isn't actually real, she wouldn't get drunk. I was absolutely wrong, and it is probably going to end up in my death. Let's go back to that moment now.

 **[[Issei's Perspective End]]**

 **[[Flashback begin]]**

" **Hick.. Hick.. Hick.. Smelly snake water.. Hick.."**

Ophis was holding onto a black bottle as she stumbled down the hallway, her cheeks were a bright red, her strangely colored eyes were hazed over. She fell against the wall as she brought the bottle to her lips and chugs more of the vile intoxicant.

" **...Bwuhhh.. Smelly snake water.. Make Ophis hot…"**

Issei was currently reading his new pornography magazine, thanks to the help of his bad friend Matsuda and his geeky friend with glass Motohama. He was currently looking at a section featuring gothic lolita outfits on slightly busty girls. His eyes were scanning the various pictures until he heard a noise that brought his daydreaming out with a lewd face.

 ***BANG***

" **..Muuu sssmerry sssna...ee waaataa...g..guun.."**

 ***THUD***

Isse quickly ran out to see Ophis throw the black bottle, then murmur something and fall onto the floor in front of him. He walked over to the black bottle and read it, his eye twitching in annoyance. The bottle read "Yamazaki Special Junmai: Habu Sake"..."Warning, do not drink overly large amounts for it can lead to delirium" With that Issei dropped the bottle and sighed with his hand on his face.

" **...Damn old man and his alcohol.. W-wait, what is that gonna do to Ophis!?"**

Issei looked over at the Dragon God Ophis and walked over to her, he picked her up in his arms and started to walk towards his room. He was absolutely terrified of Ophis going berserk and trying to fight Great Red. When he entered his room, he laid Ophis down on his bed. He looked over at a certain part of her outfit, the tape over her nipples.

 _ **..U-ugwahhh? What the hell kind of outfit is this anyways!? ...G-gothic lolita.. No no.. calm down Issei.. It's just Ophis...even though her breasts are fuller and she looks not as childish.. It's still the Dragon God..**_

" **...Nnnmmmggg… Hot… Ophis… Hot.."**

With her eyes closed and her face flushed, the Dragon God herself, started to strip off her clothes one by one. Issei watched with his face turned crimson itself while he was panicking inside of his head.

 _ **Sssssshit shit shit. She's stripping in my room… if the others see this.. They'll kill me! I can't leave her alone like this… I'll just lock the door… it'll be okay. It's just naive Ophis..!**_

Issei quickly sprung up, closed and locked his door before returning to the bed to see Ophis laying there naked. Her face was sweating and blushing, her body was trembling, her eyes were hazed over as she looked at Issei. Her breathing was hitched as she slowly moved toward Issei and hugged him around his waist.

" **...O..phis….mate.."**

Issei looked down at the naked Dragon God, his mind trying to keep calm after hearing those words and seeing the expression on her face. Ophis started to nuzzle against Issei lightly as Issei nervously laughed and patted her head.

" **...Y-yeah.. We're mates… friends! Ophis and Ise are friends!"**

" **..Ophis mate Ise?"**

" **Y-yeah! I'm your mate.."**

The Dragon God brought herself up closer and pressed her chest against Issei's, making Issei see that she didn't even have the tape on anymore. She pulled Issei down on top of her and clutched his face in her hands. Her expression was the most innocently erotic thing ever, her eyes were hazed by delirium at this point. She wrapped her legs around Issei's waist and pulled him closer. Her piercing eyes looking at his as she speaks the words that make Issei realize the situation at hand.

" **...Ise...Ophis...Mate…"**

Issei's mind shattered, it broke into a million pieces as the Dragon God Ophis just said that she in fact wanted to have sex with him. Issei, feigning his usual ignorance ignored it, or tried to and asked if he was wrong.

" **..Friends..?"**

" **...Ophis...Ise..Make Babies…"**

 _ **...E..EHHH!? T-THAT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING XENOVIA WOULD SAYYYYY! DAMN YOU XENOVIAAAAA! YOU PUT THIS NONSENSE INTO OPHIS HEADDDD! NOW I'M IN DEEP SHITTTTTTT! DAMN YOU XENOVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

 **((** Somewhere, Xenovia is sneezing **))**

" **...W-w-whhhhaaaaa-!"**

Issei was interrupted by Ophis pale lips being smashed onto his own, she pulled him even closer to her and kissed his lips again. Her slightly forked tongue slipped into his mouth and rolled over his tongue, her sweaty body was pressed tightly against his. She seemed like her body was in a type of predatory mating autopilot and it couldn't be stopped. How could someone tell a Dragon God, "No I don't want to have sex with you" anyways?.

" **Nnnnmmgghhh *Smack* *Smack* nnnnngggg.."**

Issei had his right hand up in the air, reaching for some type of salvation that wasn't there. His eyes were wide as his mouth was being assaulted by the drunk and now horny Dragon God. Her tongue wrapped around his before she took it in her mouth and started to suck on it. Making Issei moan, the sloppy kiss making various noises. Issei was currently wondering how the Dragon God knows how to do things like this in the first place.

" **...O-ophis.."**

Ophis pulled away from Issei's lips with a long strand of saliva hanging from her tongue, her eyes showed a deep hazy lust. They almost seem to have hypnotized Issei for he lost track of his surroundings. Suddenly he felt his shirt and jacket being pulled until..

 ***RIP!***

Like it was less than a thin piece of paper, with one tug Ophis ripped off Issei's shirt and jacket leaving his muscled and slightly scarred chest showing. That's what you would expect from a Dragon God after all. Ophis leaned up and started to lick up Issei's chest with her small forked tongue. Issei grabbed some courage and gave Ophis a shove which made her release him a little.

" **O-ophis! Y-ou gotta stop!"**

Ophis just stares at Issei will her hazed eyes, they made eye contact for a couple seconds. Ophis tilts her head and makes a small smile before she pushes Issei which makes him fall down onto the floor.

" **..."**

Issei stares at Ophis on the bed as Ophis stares at Issei on the ground. They stare at each other for a few more moments.

" **Muuuuu~"**

" **..."**

" **Muuuuuu~"**

" **..."**

" **...No."**

" **...!"**

" **Ise… Ophis..Mate!"**

Ophis jumps back on top of Issei, and grips onto his pants with a large tug she rips them off and then moves closer to Issei. Her blushing face looking at his covered cock with a fire in her eyes. Issei quickly tried to move away until he felt Ophis' hand clench onto his cock under his boxers.

" **...Uhhh...I...uhhh ahh… I…"**

Issei's face turned blood red as he continued to stammer, during this time Ophis rips off Issei's boxers and moves closer. She leans down and licks the head of Issei's cock slowly curling her forked tongue around the tip as Issei can only watch. His perverted fantasy was coming true, well one of them at least.

 ***Lick Lick Lick***

" **..A-a-ahh.. O...phis…"**

Ophis starts to slowly engulf Issei's hard length into her mouth as her rough forked tongue worked it's way around the shaft. Once it was halfway inside of her mouth she slowly started to bob her head as she slurped loudly. Issei threw his head back with a soft moan as he closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that out of everyone around him, the Dragon God was giving him a blowjob and an amazing one at that. The whole eroticism of the situation was making Issei already at his limit and soon he knew he would explode and not be able to hold back. As he learned with Kuroka, Issei has a limit to how much stimulation it takes for him to go into what she calls the…."Juggernaut Sex Drive". Basically the power of the dragon takes over and he ravages the woman in his wake. When Issei got done with Kuroka she could barely walk according to her. Nobody in the house knows Issei had sex with Kuroka and nobody will know he had sex with Ophis….so he thinks…

 ***Slurp* *Suck* *Slurp* *Slurp***

" **...A-ahh g-god, s-stop...I can't hold on anymore!"**

Ophis pulled took Issei's length out of her mouth and trails her tongue around the tip of his swollen cock slowly before running her tongue up and down the shaft. Her draconic eyes looking to Issei for a moment before closing them as she placed Issei's length between her breasts. She started to rub Issei's hard cock with her medium sized breasts slowly, leaning down and suckling on the tip softly. Her tongue rubbing against the head and rubbing against the slit. Issei kept his head held back as he continued to moan as he was pouring sweat. The whole situation was nerve wracking and he felt he was at his limit.

" **..I-I'm gonna c-cum Ophis! M-move away!"**

Ophis ignored Issei's command and continued to suck on his cock sloppily, she pushed more into her mouth. Her eyes met Issei's for a moment as he hand gripped his lower shaft and started to pump. With a strained moan Issei came hard into the Dragon God's mouth and fall onto his back again.

" **...A-ahhh! Fuuuuck!"**

Ophis took Issei's thick load into her mouth, not letting anything spill as she slowly gulped it down. Her eyes were slightly watering as she continued to suck on Issei's cock with a passion. Her red tinted cheeks made her look unbelievably cute as she moved closer to Issei. Her body was straddling his waist, yet she was moving even more forward. Her face was slightly serious as she pushed her soaking womanhood against Issei's mouth. Her fierce eyes looked down into Issei's her black aura starting to leak out.

" **Ise eat Ophis."**

" **O-ophis.. W-we really shouldn't be doing this."**

Ophis' energy started to swirl around her, causing a dense outline to be formed. Her eyes gained more intensity as she gripped Issei by his hair and pushed his mouth against her womanhood. Her eyes seem to be almost pouting at him with the way she looked.

" **...Ise eat Ophis.. Like Ise eat lecherous cat.."**

It finally dawned on Issei that the whole reason she was acting like this was that she saw everything that happened between him and Kuroka. Issei's eyes closed as he let out a sigh. The puff of air hitting against Ophis clit which made her shiver slightly.

 _ **Ophis must've been in the closet when Kuroka and I were having sex. Damnit, what in the hell do I do now. If Rias or someone else finds out about THIS I'll be massacred. I can't just say no.. Ophis might kill me. It's clear she's still wasted out of her mind. Fuuuuuuck. Whhhhhat do I doooooo!?**_

Issei slowly pushed out his tongue which brushed against the inside of Ophis pussy. She made a small moan and pushed more against Issei, rubbing her clit against Issei's tongue. Her eyes became hazed over as her aura slowly disappeared. Her mouth hung open with a small amount of drool coming out. Her eyes became filled with hot tears at the corner of them. She seemed to be really enjoying this. Issei spread the outer lips lightly and dug his tongue deep inside of Ophis tight womanhood. Ophis making a louder noise as she gripped Issei's hair between her fingers and tugged.

" **..Hot..Ophis feel good and hot.. Ise...I...se...aahhhhnn"**

Ophis let out a puff of hot air as she started to tremble at Issei's motions with his tongue. Her eyes started to close as she let her tongue hang out. Practically riding on Issei's face with her thighs gripping the sides. She tugged harder on Issei's hair and let out a cry.

" **Nnnnnhhhhaaa~ Ahhhnnnn~ I….se~ Ophis...l-loves Ise!"**

Ophis body started to shake as she was brought to orgasm, her love juices exploding out. Issei brought his mouth against Ophis' womanhood and gulped down her love juices. The taste was addictive as he felt like his will broke. Ever since Ophis was aroused she had be emitting a type of pheromone that makes a male dragon go into a mating cycle. Issei, who had the body made of Great Red's flesh was in fact a dragon like body. So his will had been becoming undone since Ophis was drunk without him realizing it. With the final blow being his had consumed her juices which were like an aphrodisiac. It was about to become so much more steamy amidst the two overly horny dragons.

" **...W..haa.."**

Issei's eyes began to haze over suddenly as he felt himself becoming dizzy, his vision became blurry as he felt his body becoming hot. Issei started to sweat profusely with his skin turning red from the warmth and the blood flow. He felt his mind snap as he pushed Ophis down and held her down. He leaned down and nipped her neck before biting down hard and digging his teeth in against her skin.

" **Nnnaaahhhh~ Haaa~ Huuuaahhh~!"**

Ophis let out continuous strained moans, her back arching as Issei grips her breasts and squeezes them. He sucks on her neck hard, giving her a deep purple mark. Marking her as his before he slammed his cock all the way up inside her tiny, tight cunt. Ophis eyes went wide as she screamed out.

" **Uhuuuuuuuuuu! AHHHHHHHNNNNNNN~~~!"**

With that she bite down on Issei's shoulder hard, breaking the skin slightly. As the blood rolled down his sweaty back and arm Issei started to violently pound inside of Ophis, making her scream out in pleasure each time. Her body continued to shake as she let go of Issei's shoulder and closed her eyes, continuing to moan out in total pleasure. Issei was grunting as he mercilessly fucked the Dragon God with everything he had. He leaned down to Ophis breasts and started sucking on her left nipple, pulling it with his teeth as he pulled on the right nipple with his fingers.

" **Ahhhn~ Nnnnnnmmm~ Huuuuuuuaaa~~"**

The smell of sweat, sex and dragon pheromones were permeating the room and before long Ophis took control again. She pushed Issei over and climbed on top of him, letting her pussy engulf his cock she started to bounce up and down. Her hip movements became hard as she rode Issei who was now attacking her other breast with his mouth. His hands gripped her ass and squeezed it, starting to pound up inside of her. Ophis body started to tremble violently as he mouth hung open with drool coming out lewdly. Her eyes were half way closed, hazed by various degrees of intoxication. Her tight insides gripped Issei's cock with a vengeance, making Issei groan out as he came from her orgasm. Ophis looked at Issei for a moment while both of them pant after the afterglow. Ophis quickly crashed her lips against his and soon they were battling each other's tongues in a wet sloppy french kiss. Ophis then pulled away and get on her hands and knees, bending over in front of Issei. She brought her hand up to her face and made it look like a cat paw. With her seductive and hazed eyes she innocently made a noise that drove him to the edge with Kuroka.

" **...Nya~~~~"**

" **..."**

Issei practically tackles Ophis and shoves his cock back into her hard making Ophis catch her breath. It was super slippery from the two "loving dragons" earlier adventure. Ophis' jet black dragon's wings come out of her back. The wings were tiny, Issei gripped onto them as he pulled Ophis back each time he thrust forward. The loud wet slapping sounds echoed through the room as the two continued at it for two more hours. Until both of them collapsed from the amount of stamina that was used. Issei fell asleep inside of Ophis, they had done it around thirty times.

 **[[Flashback End]]**

 **[[Issei's Perspective]]**

So yeah, that's how it all happened.. It didn't help that the next day Ophis was holding onto me smiling saying who I was her mate. Or that anyone who touched me or tried to...she would try to harm them. So...the main problem is that right now...while Kuroka is eating a tuna sandwich above.. Ophis is giving me a blowjob below which she has been doing to me a lot. Kuroka turns to me and with a smile and a tilt of her head.

" **..So, do you think I'm stupid, nya?"**

I look at her with a dumb look on my face with my eyebrow raised slightly. Trying to ignore the stimulation of pleasure under the table. Ophis is now deepthroating me and using her tongue. This is bad, my face is starting to get red, I answer Kuroka with a shaky voice.

" **W-what do y-you mean Kuroka?"**

Kuroka narrows her eyes and with a grin her fang pops out from under her lip. She knocked on the table and pointed down, then tapped her foot. My eyes widened from surprise as she then made a small chuckle and traced her finger on the table.

" **Mmmm my my, Ise is such a pervert. Forcing himself on the poor Ophis.. Maybe I should tell the others...nya?"**

My face became pale, and my dick...probably became limp with those words. My fate was sealed and before I knew Kuroka stood up with a smirk and a pissed off look as she screamed.

" **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE YOU'RE MAKING OPHIS DO WHAT UNDER THE TABLE!?"**

Yep… I'm dead.. Who knew Kuroka was the jealous type, plus it's not my fault. I took my last breath on this Earth as everyone gathered in the room. Koneko looks at me with a straight face, although it's more the look of "I'm gonna sock the shit outta Ise". She pulls the table up and pop there's Ophis. Everyone gets around me and I feel the hit from Koneko first. I knew this was going to end up in my death… ***Sob* *Sob***

 **END**


End file.
